Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Rise of Unicron
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers 6 is an epic upcoming Cartoon Network/Paramount crossover to be created by Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey. And it's the sequel to Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight and Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. Plot Trivia *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Courage the Cowardly Dog, Norbert and Dagget, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Dexter, Samurai Jack, Rodney Copperbottom, Fender Pinwheeler, Wonderbot, Piper Pinwheeler, Crank Casey, Lug, Diesel, Hiccup, Toothless, Valka, Cloudjumper, Eret, Skullcrusher, Gobber, Grump, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Catdog, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Shema, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, The US Cavalry Engines, Jenny Wakeman, Danny Phantom, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Inspector Gadget, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Button Mash, Babs Seed, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Daring Do, Maud Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Coco Pommel, Figge, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Breon, Selena, Alan, The Griffin Family (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, and Stewie), Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Nutmeg Dash, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Eliza Thronberry, Darwin, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Mitzi (Little Bear), No Feet, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Nightstriker, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, Dodger, Rita, Francis, Einstein, Tito, Georgette, Dominic Toretto, Luke Hobbs, Letty Ortiz, Roman Pierce, Tej Parker, Ramsey, Sean Boswell, Deckard Shaw, Barney, Bj, Baby Pop, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Knockout, Puffer, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Kevin, Dile, Morley, Blitzer, Sunset Shimmer, Sc-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Human Mane 5, the Crystal Prep Girls, Bill & Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, Foduck, Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Arthur, Murdoch, Daisy, Ryan, Lady, Mavis, Jack, Alfie, Duke, Smudger, Victor, Kevin, Sir Topham Hatt, Zecora, Princess Ember, Gabby, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Doo, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Coloratura, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Deadpool, the Justice League, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, R3-X3 (Rax), Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Starkiller, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Fiona, Gingy, Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Pinocchio, The Tommy Gang, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Elieen, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Benson, Arnold Shortman, Gerald Johanssen, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Eugene Horowitz, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), WALL-E, EVE, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Merida, Mulan, Mushu, and Criki guest star in this film. *Bradey O'Diesel, Sargent Savage, Alter, Samantha & Slate, The Diesel Squad, Mojo Jojo, HIM, The Rowdyruff Boys, Le Quack, Katz, Big Toe, Mandark, Phineas T. Ratchet, Madame Gasket, the Indominus Rex, Katty Katswell, Dawn Bellwether, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Den, Dart, George the Steamroller, the Horrid Lorries, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Professor Z, Gremlin and Pacer, The Lemon Cars, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Daybreaker, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, Bobby Briggs, Diane Simmons, Sonja, James Woods, Bertram, R2-Q5, Gaston, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Cashmere and Velvet, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Human Trixie Lulamoon, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn), the Iron-Masked Marauder, Annie & Oakley, The Dazzlings, Juniper Montage, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Suri Polomare, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Hacker, Buzz, Delete, Dr. Claw, Biff and Tiff, Vlad Plasmius, DOOM, The Chamoleon, Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Darth Megadon, Morack, and Kara will work for Quintessa in this film. *Poultrion, The Storm King, Godzilla, King Kong, and Dragon (shrek) make climax appearances in this film. *This film marks it's first appearance of The Pony of Shadows. *Transformers 6, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows were all produced by Michael Bay. Scenes *Prologue: Patchy on the highway * *At Canterlot castle/the Ed's message *Daybreaker takes Sharon * * * * * *Quagmire reunites with the group *Brian discovers Quagmire's working for Bradey * *Bradey and Alter explain the truth/The escape *The Diesel Squad's rehabilitation *The kittens escape/parent rescue *The Diesel Squad join our heroes/Quagmire returns * * * *Battling the Storm King/Princess Celestia and Barret Barricade vs. Daybreaker *Poultrion's death *The Storm King's death/Daybreaker's death * Soundtrack # # # # # # # #What are We Gonna Do #Were Gonna Find a Way # # # #Pokémon 3: The Movie (Japanese soundtrack) - Fire Battle (during the duel between Daybreaker) #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - The Battle of Yavin (during the battle of the Storm King) # # # #Henry's Forest theme (When Sharon is reunited with her parents) #Snow Patrol - Signal Fire (for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series